T'Pring
T'Pring, born in 2230, was a Vulcan female who was bonded to Spock as a child. In 2267, when Spock began suffering from pon farr, he returned to Vulcan to mate with T'Pring. T'Pring, however, preferred Stonn instead, and executed her right to claim kal-if-fee at the koon-ut-kal-if-fee ceremony (a Vulcan wedding). She picked James Kirk as her champion, and he accepted while being unaware that the fight was to be to the death. T'Pring reasoned that if Spock won, he would reject her for having chosen another, and she would have Stonn. If Kirk won and killed Spock, he would not want her, and she would still have Stonn. However, should Spock still accept her, he would likely be gone for several extended periods of time following his career in Starfleet, thus allowing her to be with Stonn. ( ) Appendices Background Upon describing the girlhood photograph of T'Pring, the revised final draft script of "Amok Time" states, "There is a sweetness about her features that promises a loveliness when grown." The same script describes the adult T'Pring as "graceful, lithe, beautiful." The adult T'Pring was played by Arlene Martel. Although no reference work notes the name of the girl depicted as the young T'Pring, she was played by Mary Rice. http://profile.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=user.viewprofile&friendID=63046395 The photograph of T'Pring was the first female Vulcan seen in Star Trek. Apocrypha T'Pring appears in a storyline in Star Trek (DC volume 2) where she has grown overweight and Stonn is no longer attracted to her. In the novel Spock's World, T'Pring plots revenge on Kirk and Spock. T'Pring is vengeful because after marrying Stonn, Stonn died trying to induce pon farr. T'Pring's plot to have Vulcan secede from the United Federation of Planets is foiled by the Enterprise crew. Similar events apparently occur in the novel The Lost Years. She is also shown extorting Spock for "the bride price" in D.C. Fontana's novel Vulcan's Glory, which takes place during the Christopher Pike era. T'Pring also appears in the third issue of the Star Trek: Spock: Reflections comic series. Unlike earlier non-canon portrayals, the character is shown in a much more positive light; she has a friendly meeting with Spock soon after his return to Vulcan to begin his Kolinahr training, accurately predicting that he would not find peace, or any of his answers, on Vulcan, which he never would have left if what he sought was there (responding to Spock's statement that she barely knows him by saying that she always has, and always will), and that whatever he came back to the planet for, he should find it quickly, since space is where he truly belongs. An alternate version of T'Pring from a world where the human race died out before First Contact featured in the novel Forgotten History- resulting in the Vulcan High Command never abandoning their more militaristic ways as Captain Jonathan Archer never discovered the lost Kir'Shara-, when her ship accidentally switches places with the Enterprise during a survey of a dimension-shifting planet. During this time she briefly works with Spock- who was on a different ship when the transfer took place-, even helping him deal with his latest pon farr as his body responds to her due to his engagement to his world's version of her, this T'Pring expressing greater sympathy and understanding of Spock. In return, Spock advises her on where she might find her world's version of Surak's lost writings, helping her world's Vulcans return to the vision that Surak had of their culture rather than what it has become in that world. External link * de:T'Pring it:T'Pring Category:Vulcans